2007: DenLiner Crash!
is the thirty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the first part of the Kamen Rider Den-O tribute arc. Thus, it features the return of Yuto Sakurai, portrayed by Yuichi Nakamura, the Four Taros, and Deneb voiced by Toshihiko Seki, Kōji Yusa, Masaki Terasoma, Kenichi Suzumura, and Hōchū Ōtsuka respectively, and the full debut of the Den-O Ridewatch. It also features the debut of GrandZi-O, as well the debut of the GrandZi-O Ridewatch. Synopsis The train that travels through time, the DenLiner, suddenly makes an emergency stop! The Imagin that reside within all exit the train too! They have come to 9 5 Do to have Junichiro fix their broken DenLiner. "But, I just fix hope appliances..." he replies. Furthermore, Ora has created Another Den-O after finding a suitable target: a man who is jealous of his sister's lover... Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Den-O: After the events of ''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER. However, since Sougo doesn't remember the DenLiner, Another Den-O, and Imagin, the film might as well be non-canon, as previously stated by the show's producer Shinichiro Shirakura.https://twitter.com/cron204/status/1096789286249160704 Plot Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O, Momotaros: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz, Urataros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos, Deneb: *Kintaros: *Ryutaros: *Mole Imagin, New Mole Imagin: *Another Den-O: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-OTrinity, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-OTrinity, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***GeizRevive Goretsu *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned by Grand Zi-O:' **Build, Kuuga, OOO, Gaim EP1 BUILD SUMMONING.png|Build using Vortex Finish (RabbitTank) EP12 KUUGA SUMMONING.png|Kuuga using Mighty Kick EP3 OOO SUMMONING.png|OOO using Tatoba Kick (with some concrete pillar) EP1 GAIM SUMMONING.png|Gaim being summoned Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***''N/A'' Other Form Changes *Den-O - Sword Form *Zeronos - Altair Form, Vega Form Errors *At the start of the episode, when Yuto watches the battle far away, OOO can be seen to strangely suspend in the middle of his finisher as Gaim's attack makes Another Den-O explode, even though it has already finished moments ago before Gaim was even summoned. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 13, . *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O, Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-OTrinity, Den-O ***Geiz: GeizRevive (Goretsu) *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, OOO Tajadol Combo, Kodama, Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, Chalice, GrandZi-O, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Knight, GeizRevive, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga *As with the most recent tribute arcs, Takeru Satoh does not return as Ryotaro Nogami, though he previously had made an appearance in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER. *This episode marks Yuichi Nakamura’s second appearance in a tribute arc, though he is reprising an entirely different character. **This makes Nakamura the first and so far only actor returned to portray two different characters from two different installments in Zi-O, not counting Takamasa Suga portraying both Shinji Kido and Dark Shinji since they both essentially the "same" person hailing from the same season. ***This case is quite similar to Kenji Ohba in , who reprised his previous roles as , , and . Although, Yuichi is the first to reprise different role in series, not movie. **This fact is entirely referenced in the episode, where Sougo mistakens Yuto for Kyosuke. *The Riders summoned by GrandZi-O are likely coming from their original timeline, as the background shown while being summoned: **Build RabbitTank Form: Build Episode 1 **Kuuga Mighty Form: Kuuga Episode 12 **OOO Tatoba Combo: OOO Episode 3 **Gaim Orange Arms: Gaim Episode 1 *Despite most of the Legend Watches that Sougo collected merged into the GrandZi-O Watch on his left hand, the Den-O Watch is the only Ridewatch to not merge with the other Watches as it's still on his right hand. **Also Sougo has yet to obtained the Drive Watch and is using the Ridewatch that was previously in Oma Zi-O's possesion. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2007：デンライナー・クラッシュ！ *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2007：デンライナー・クラッシュ！ References Category:Crossovers Category:New Form Episode